everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Skylar Monking
Skylar Monking is the daughter of the flying monkey King from the story The Wizard Of Oz. Her destiny is to follow in her father's footsteps as the flying monkey Queen, leader of the flying monkeys summoned by the golden cap (or in her case her golden crown). She considers herself a roybel. While she wants to become the ruler of the flying monkeys, she refuses to be controlled by the Wicked Witch Of The West, like her father was. Character Personality Skylar Monking is independent, fierce, and athletic. She considers herself a natural born leader. She is a total "sporty monkey" and she likes to be outdoors with the wind blowing in her hair. She's a flying monkey, so she spends much of her time flying with her primate family. She sometimes struggles to open up to people she is not familiar with. But to those she knows and cares about she is extremely loyal to them. Skylar is a roybel. She is ready to rule over the flying monkeys of the forest, but she doesn't like the idea of being controlled by anyone, especially not the wicked witch. Appearance Skylar is short with brunette hair and golden eyes. Fairytale – The Wizard Of Oz How the Story Goes The story of the flying Monkeys and their monkey king can be found here. How does Skylar Monking come into it? Skylar was born the princess of the flying monkeys. As the oldest child of the Monkey King, she has been chosen to be the next ruler of them. While her father can be controlled by anyone who has his golden cap, Skylar can be controlled by anyone who has her golden crown. This happened because when she was born the wicked witch of the east cursed her princess crown, fearing that she would be a more powerful ruler than her own daughter in the future. This caused her to be bound to her own crown forever after. Now she keeps her crown on her head at all times, even when she is sleeping just so she will never risk it being stolen and end up under someone else's control. Relationships Family The flying monkey King and Queen are her parents. She also has eight younger brothers and sisters that fly. Her cousin is a Monkey Prince who is the son of Sun Wukong. Friends Skylar is mostly close with her large family of flying monkeys. The only other person she hangs out with is Walter Oz, the son of the Wizard Of Oz. Pet She doesn't have room for pets considering her entire family lives with her. Romance She has a little crush on the son of Sun Wukong from Journey To The West. Enemies The Wicked Witch has always been an enemy to her and her people. She always feels resentment towards the Wicked family for what they did to her father and her people. Outfits Skylar tends to wear clothing with fur and ruby-like accessories. Her signature colors are gold, ruby red, and brown Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Wizard Of Oz Category:Roybels